Rock Your World
by animewriter808p
Summary: The competition ends with the two finalists Bewitching Souls and Reaping Souls and they're working together for 2 years. Will 2 years be enough time to uncover everything that needs to be spoken of. The clock's ticking will even confessional's be released? Who knows... I know, but you reader need to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own soul eater or any songs.**

**Hello to You**

**(Author)Eri Pov**

"Hello and welcome to the finals!" The hosts screamed to everybody. "We have our two finalists Bewitching Souls and Reaping Souls who will work together for the next two years. First up is Bewitching Souls!"

The crowd screams as they walked onto the stage so Maka give them something worth their money by doing a couple of backflips and summer saults making the crowd (especially the guys) scream even louder.

"Hey guys, if you don't know us already were Bewitching Souls, and our first song is Everybody' Fool."

(Maka:** Bold, **Liz: _Italic, _Maka and Liz: Underlined)  
**perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**

Maka walked up to Liz and she was now singing in her face and dramatically walked away. Then Liz grabbed another microphone and started singing in harmony with Maka.**  
**  
Never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Maka put the microphone back and was now jamming while Liz sang the next verse and got on one knee and began to sing.

_Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she_

Maka threw the guitar in the air in enough time for Liz to catch it and Liz threw the microphone to Maka both catching them at the same time and doing what they do best._  
_  
Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

She then did a handspring causing everybody to scream then she back flipped towards the edge of the stage singing again.

**It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

She then ran towards the audience letting them sing the last verse.****

It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

When the song ended she walked up to Tsubaki the drummer and switched roles with her. "Hello, I'm the drummer Tsubaki and our next song is Lithium."

(Tsubaki: **Bold**, Liz: Underlined, **Both sing**)

Tsubaki opened her mouth to sing and everyone that is a fan of Bewitching Souls has never heard Tsubaki sing so they were surprised.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.**

After she finished that verse Maka and Liz played heavily making it match the mood.**  
**  
**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**

Liz then walked up to Tsubaki microphone holding on to her shoulder as if she'll fall if she let go and began to sing.**  
**  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Tsubaki hugged herself making her boobs shift against it while all the guys in the audience were gawking only for a couple of seconds before she started to sing again hugging herself tighter.

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.  
**  
**Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

Tsubaki got on her hands and knees and began to sing.

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

For a second the crowd was silent and Tsubaki looked at Maka worriedly as if to say did-I-do-too-much? Suddenly after the moment of silence ended the crowd burst into cheers.

Then the host walks back up to the stage and says "Wow Tsubaki never new you had that much in you."

Tsubaki then turned red and started to speak. "Well I never tried this hard especially the high note."

"Yeah well that was amazing. Now for our next band Reaping Souls!" The hostess had to scream because the crowd (manly girls) screamed and squealed as they hit the floor.

Soul the lead singer walked up to the microphone and spoke "*winks*Hey ladies …. And gents we are Reaping Souls and our first song is This Is the End."

(Soul:** Bold**, Kid: Underline, Black Star: _Italic_)

**I'm taking, taking all of my time  
I'm dodging words, but she's saying the right lines  
She made me, made me oh so crazy  
But this time I feel like I'm doing something right**

It made me sick to think about  
Everything you put me through and how you left without  
(Saying goodbye) And if it's really over now  
Then you can walk away and it would be the last time

This is the end  
Of you and me,  
Everything I used to be  
Back then it meant something  
But you're living a lie, you just can't hide from me  
  
You had me hanging on your last word  
And now I'm feeling a little less than trusting  
You had me wishing we were something  
But left me here with a whole lot of nothing now

This is the end  
Of you and me,  
Everything I used to be  
Back then it meant something  
But you're living a lie, you just can't hide from me

Love is a luxury she said  
I'd rather be in love than dead  
But not with her, oh God not with her  
She's the type of girl who makes love... hurts

I'm taking, taking all of my time (taking my time)  
I'm dodging words but she's saying the right lines (the right lines)  
She's made me, made me, oh so crazy (I'm going crazy)  
But this time I feel like I got it right

_(2, 3, 4, 1)  
_  
**This is the end  
Of you and me,  
Everything I used to be  
Back then it meant something  
But you're living a lie, you just can't hide from me**

This is the end (this is the end)  
Of you and me (whoa oh)  
And everything I used to be  
Back then (this is the end)  
It meant something (yeah)  
You're living a lie, you just can't hide from me

The female population was screaming Soul and Kid's names, making the male population jealous but hey you snooze you lose. "Alright people our next song is this is war."

(Soul:** Bold**, Kid: Underline, Black Star: _Italic_)

**A warning to the people,  
the good and the evil,  
this is war.**

To the soldier, the civilian,  
the martyr, the victim,  
this is war.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
the moment to live and the moment to die,  
the moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, and to fight!  
  
To the right, to the left  
we will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
from the last to the first

to the right, to the left  
we will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
it's a brave new world!

A warning to the prophet,  
the liar, the honest,  
this is war.

_To the leader, the pariah,  
the victor, the messiah,  
this is war._

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
the moment to live and the moment to die,  
the moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
to fight, to fight, and to fight!

To the right, to the left  
we will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
from the last to the first

**to the right, to the left  
we will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
it's a brave new world  
it's a brave new world!**

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
from the last to the first

to the right, to the left  
we will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
it's a brave new world  
it's a brave new world  
it's a brave new world!

A brave new world  
the war is won  
the war is won  
A brave new world

As this song ended the crowd screamed for Kid for some reason and then the hostess appeared behind Kid and gave him a slap on the back….. Rather hard. "Ow, that hurt you know." Kid complained.

"Oh, man up Kid. Anyhow moving on these two bands will be working together at gigs so good luck, nice to have you both now bye." As she said this she was pushing us off the stage so we could leave.

Kid Pov

While that host pushed us off the stage I accidentally bumped into Maka the other bands lead singer and fell on top of her I felt her push me off and held her hand out to me, and I took it getting up walking like normal again. I felt Soul nudge me saying "Way to keep it cool Kid."

We all stopped when we saw a tour bus that said Bewitching Souls and Reaping Souls and we all took our time getting on. When we all got settled we started to introduce and talk.

"I'm Maka the lead singer/guitarists, this is Tsubaki our drummer, Liz singer/main guitarists and Patty the pianists." Maka said pointing to each one.

"Well I'm Soul the lead singer/pianists, this is Kid my main pianists/singer, Black Star the drummer, and Chrona the main guitarists." As we got to talk we became friends already.

Our manager Stein came out of the back discussing things with Marie about our party this evening.

"But Stein they need to write a new song the next gig is in four days" Marie said.

"Marie calm yourself they can get it done just let them adjust being around each other and relax." Stein said, and thank god he did I wanted to spend more time with Maka anyways. So I turn to her and ask her: "Do you have a boyfriend?" But the thing that got to me was Soul looked like he was wondering the same thing.

Maka Pov

Why would he ask that out of the blue? I also noticed that Soul and Kid's gaze were upon me like if I don't answer they'd die. I'll tell the truth then.

"Well… I don't have one right now and neither does the rest of the group." As I looked back at the two boys that wanted to know so badly, I heard Soul sigh in relief and Kid's once anxious face turned back to a relaxed one, WHAT THE HELL?

"What about you guys, do YOU have a girlfriend?" I was shocked to hear Black Star open his mouth saying "A GREAT GOD AS I NEED THE PERFECT GODDESS AND NO ONE IS WORTH THAT TITLE NEXT TO ME! NYAHHAHAHANYAHAHAHANY- his laughter was cut off short as I slammed an 8-inch thick book into his thick skull.

Now to get to LA it would take 5 hours and 5 hours with Black Star….. Well let's just say… He'd be dead from a bunch of Maka Chops. My train of thought was cut off by Liz complaining.

"Ugh it's so long!" Liz complained.

Both Black Star and Soul said: "That's what she said." This caused them both to be punched in the face by me and Patty making them stumble to the other side of the tour bus.

"DOESN'T TALK TO MY SIS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN OR I'LL BREAK YO NECKS LIKE A GIRAFFE!" Patty threatened causing both boys to sweat drop and shudder.

"Thanks Patty but I'm fine, anyways moving along how about us girls go shopping for the perfect dresses, can we Maka?

"Sure, Marie command Stein to pull over when we get to LA's Shopping Mall."

"Stein pull over when you get to a shopping mall!" Marie told Stein who was starting to take random short cuts through streets and as soon as we know it was the LA's shopping mall.

"Wow look at this huge motherfucking building!"Liz screamed making many shoppers look at her like she's insane (which she is but still…) the one that told her she's strange she gave them the finger.

"LET'S GO BURN THIS BULLSHIT!" Patty screamed as she hauled Liz over with her.

My band and I walked over to the dress section of the store they all found dresses but they wouldn't let pick mine for some reason.

"Look Maka we found the "The-Perfect-Dress", try it now. **KID AND SOUL GET YO ASSES OVER HERE!**" When they started walking over Tsubaki pushed me in the fitting room. When I got a better look at it was a long black dress that would hug my upper body and the rest cascaded down my lower half. A bow in the middle of my chest that had another bow at ended at my hips wrapping itself around me. A cut was made at the side of my thighs. I thought I looked amazing. Crap I just remembered that I didn't tell them I was flat chested, oh well they'll see it now.

"Maka get out here so we can see!" I heard Liz shout from the other side of the door.

"Fine, fine I'm coming." And with those words I stepped out the room ready for my judgment….. Oh boy here it goes.

Soul Pov

At first I thought Maka wouldn't look so good because of her being flat chested. HOLY SHIT I WAS WRONG, HOW THE FUCK DID SHE BE ABLE TO HIDE THOSE!

Kid Pov

The first step Maka took I just got a chance to witness this beautiful, smart, and symmetrical girl walk in the most beautiful outfit I have ever seen. Next to me is Soul and I didn't notice it earlier that Soul had a nosebleed but for what? I looked into the direction of Souls gaze and saw two of the most symmetrical boobs ever! I decide to look away because I don't want to be rude to Maka or make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

Just then in a swift movement Maka forced all of us to the ground as if something was wrong. The next thing I know is hearing gunshots and screaming, and then Maka told us to stay down and out of nowhere a knife is in her hand. I would go help but her stern voice kept me down.

After 3 minutes the gun fire stopped and Maka came back with the dress in perfect form like no damage was done.

"What was that, where did you go, what did you do?" I asked Maka demanding an answer.

"1) Terrorists, 2) To kill them, 3) knife vs. gun and close range combats do the math." Maka said but I couldn't believe she was that strong to kill of 5 men in 3 minutes. But ay don't judge a book by its cover.

"Anything else we should know about Maka." Soul asked suspiciously.

Maka walked up to Soul's ear and incoherently whispered "That's for me to know and for you and anyone else to find out" I saw Soul shudder at her breath touching his ear. A trickle of blood ran down his nose again, Soul is such a pervert especially to Maka, that's just wrong. No man should make a lady feel uncomfortable like that.

"Moving on, LET'S GO PARTY!" Black Star yelled trailing behind him was Patty singing GIRAFFE~ repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs.

The Party That Just Got Interesting

Maka Pov

We enter the club carefree until Liz and Patti spot a karaoke stage and beg for us to go up there and sing.

"Maka, can we please do it it's been forever since we did this." Liz pleaded.

"Yeah, one-chan's right I want to sing now!" Patti exclaimed.

"Please-. " Liz started to say but I cut her off with a firm no.

"No, we may do it later."

Liz gave a pout and gave in saying "Fine." I turn to see two teen sluts grinding up against Kid and Soul and for some reason it makes my heart hurt. Infuriated that two hormonal sluts are ruining our get together makes me want to kill them.

Liz Pov

Uh oh I see that Maka has that I'm-Going-To-Kill-You aura and I know that can't be good.

I looked for what made her anger go bizarre about and see two teen-sluts grinding up against our friends and them not enjoying it. Maka heads to Kid and I head to Soul.

"Hey bitch have you ever heard of prostitution and brothels, well you need to be there instead of hanging around my friend here."

"Who's to stop me?" The slut named Stephanie said.

"Are you blind or something, look in front of you? Let go of my friend and maybe just maybe your feelings won't be hurt." Ok now this little slut is starting to agitate me.

"Well how about we have a little game; it's called who can turn this boy on the most. You win I leave but if I win you leave us in peace. Shall we begin?"

I will win.

Kid Pov

Oh my god this slut here is 'trying' to turn me on and it's not working at all. I turn my direction to a shuddering aura and see Maka whose hair and clothes look like their defying gravity and eyes a dark green. Even the slut who I can't get off of me is shuddering.

Every step she takes it's like time is slowing, and when she finally reaches Cassandra and me she speaks in the most sadistic/nice voice the kind that makes you shit in your pants.

"Well, well, well look who we have here a hormonal teen slut trying to make a move on my friend. Shocking how about you be somebody's slave, you won't have to go flouncing around fucking innocent boys."

"Aw did I take somebody's boyfriend?" Cassandra stated which seemed to agitate Maka more.

"Shut up, go back to being a hoe that is nothing BUT a hoe and leave Kid in peace." The way how she mentioned my name gave me chills.

"Well how about we have a little game; it's called who can turn this boy on the most. You win I leave but if I win you leave us in peace. Shall we begin?"

Now Cassandra is all over me pressing her asymmetrical big boobs against me which was to my utter demise. The slut looked up at me and frowned realizing that I wasn't enjoying it.

"Girl, it's your turn." She said while stepping back to watch what Maka was going to do to me.

I saw that Maka's face turned pink as she finally got within distance of me.

"Kid don't take what I'm about to do to you seriously. I just don't want some hoe flinging you around like a rag doll." Maka said with her normal voice that suddenly turned seductive.

"Kiddo-kun let the games begin."

Before I could dare say anything Maka went up to the shell of my ear and started licking and sucking it causing me to moan.

"Ah….. Maka." It feels so good. After that moan I tried to stifle them but failed continuously, especially when she got to the crevice of my neck. Now she was nibbling on it then looked up into my eyes and her face read 'did you get one yet?'

Okay so since I have a crush on her that makes this more pleasurable.

I had so much waves of pleasure that I bet my boner was now noticeable. But she didn't feel it so her soft, delicate hand went over my zipper sending a wave of pleasure and suddenly she backed away smirking.

"Well Maka I see you still got it. We should do this more often as a teaser." Liz stated bluntly while walking up towards us with Stephanie trailing behind her.

"Please don't I might die if I go through that again, now I'm gonna have to find a way to calm myself down." As I stated this Liz and Maka laughed.

"Well you two are good at seduction but are you good at singing? Let's find out right Cassandra?" Stephanie looked like she wasn't gonna back down just yet.

Maka still smirking but even wider like a Cheshire cat. "Sure we can take you on right Liz?"

"Definitely Maka." Liz said rather proudly.

Maka Pov

As Liz and I walk on stage we receive a lot of whistles and howls from the male population.

"HI~ everybody I'm Liz and this is Maka, and were here to give you awesome music and not some I-can't-sing-worth-a-shit."

(**Maka Bold **and Liz Underline, **Both together**)

**First up Misery Business**

**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out**

**But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**

Me and Liz were back to back dancing quite seductively and pulling a couple of flips and handstands.

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Me and Liz then switched rolls me playing and her singing.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

Getting into the moment I dropped down seductively and came back up with a front flip. Maniacally, I played the guitar as a solo.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

**Well there are a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want**

**And what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, and I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**And not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving**

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good shit**

With that we ended with blowing kisses and saying good night and leave the stage.

*Buzz* Oh I got a phone call; I wonder who it's from.

I dash towards the balcony when I read the name…SHIT!

Dad

Quickly I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello dad, what did you call me for?" I say in the most nice/nasty way possible.

"Well hello my innocent daughter, how's life been to you?"

Ok I've known that when he gets like this he either wants to tell me something or ask something of me.

"Fine, what do you want dad?"

"I wanted to know if I could ask your mother to come back to me, if that's alright with you pumpkin. Would you mind if you gave me the address?"

I stay silent but as I do my anger increases, ok now this is the final straw he has no right. What so he can go screwing over mom again. Hell no.

"H-Hello…" I didn't want to hear his voice anymore so I threw it out towards the street.

Kid Pov

I followed Maka out towards the balcony to talk with her but then I saw she was on the phone so I just waited. But as time moved on I observed that she was talking to her dad. After a moment of silence I saw she got the same aura she did earlier. After a minute, later Maka threw her phone out towards the street.

"Well time to get another cellphone,*Sigh* this is the fifth time." I turned around to see Liz shaking her head as if this was normal behavior of Maka when she's angry.

"Why was Maka so mad at her dad?" I knew better not to pry but I couldn't help it.

"Well you see Maka's parents aren't the greatest parents out there. Her dad is a man-slut because he's famous for what he does. One day Maka's mother Kami found out about his activities and packed all her things and left without Maka. So from my guesses he asked if he could have his Kami back so yeah…." After Liz told me this I started to feel sympathetic towards her.

"Also Maka doesn't like pity so don't use it." Liz stated as if she read my mind.

"Oh Liz and Kid what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be partying?" Maka questioned while walking up to us in a calmer manor like that once war path Maka was never there.

"No we just came over to see if you're ready to go. But first we have to find the others." Liz said which wasn't all a lie.

"Yeah just go wait in the front; I'll go find the others." With that she walked back into the club searching for our friends.

As we got to the front Liz told me how she met her and Patti. Originally they were homeless thugs until that faithful day.

_*Flashback*_

_Liz Pov_

_I saw this innocent teen girl walking down the street so I called Patti over to help me stalk her. After a while I think she got the feeling she was being followed so she picked up her pace in walking. Finally when she reached a dead end she saw us blocking her way out. I pointed a gun towards her head and she did the most surprising thing ever. She slammed a book into Patti and I head so we passed out. When we woke up we were at her apartment with fresh clothes and all that._

_The girl named Maka asked our names and we told her and she just smiled. She told us we can stay there as long as we stay away from trouble. We both agreed and soon we became friends and my sister and I started a new beginning. One day Maka asked us if we could sing and we said yes. Then her eyes shined with delight and asked 'how would you like to start a band with me, we get paid, and I have a manager on hold. And so our new lives began, I owe Maka my life if it wasn't for her. Without her help I could've been dead._

_*End of Flashback* _

Liz Pov Continued

I started tearing up from my meeting with Maka. I love that girl as a sister.

"Wow that was really life changing story." Kid said with a tear in his eye but quickly brushed it away.

"Well-"My sentence was cut off with Maka coming out of the club with a drunk Black* Star and Patti, a very tipsy Crona and Tsubaki, and a sober Soul.

Maka Pov

I picked up the now passed out Tsubaki and piggybacked her she isn't heavy at all. I thought she would be because of her height and all.

"Maka are you sure you can carry Tsubaki?" Kid asked me which I think is sweet but I won't let anybody else touch Tsubaki because she's like a sister. Every one of these girls are like my sisters.

"No I'm fine thanks. Why are you dragging Black Star like that?" Black Star was literally being dragged by Kid as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"This is his only option to be dragged because one time I gave him a piggyback because he was drunk and he nearly chocked me." We all sweat dropped because that sounds a little abnormal chocking subconsciously.

"Hey Kid can we sleep at a hotel tonight carrying Patti wore out my back." And I agreed because we were worn out.

"Sure Maka can you call the managers?" Kid is always being precautious about informing important info. I kind of like that adamant side of him.

I dialed their numbers but they didn't answer so I left a voice mail.

Since we didn't know who to sleep with we played rock, paper, and scissors.

"Ok so sleep arrangements: Soul and Black Star sleep on one bed, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki get in the other while Kid and I sleep together.

"Well….. Good Night Maka."

"G-good Night Kid."

And with that I went to sleep.

Kid Pov

Oh my goodness I'm in heaven just think my sweet Maka hugging my stomach and breathing onto my neck. Now I know I'll sleep happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little OOC Here, I Don't Own Soul Eater (I wish I did)**

Wonderful Surprises

Maka Pov

I move closer towards that comfortable heat that radiates off of Kid and snuggle up against it for a second, finally fleeing from my comfort zone to get dressed. Eventually everyone's awake so we check out.

Before we went back to the tour bus Liz took me to go and get another cellphone. I changed my number also buying an iPhone. I then saw some pretty recognizable person I used to know. I started to walk faster causing the group to look at me weirdly. It's HIM!

"HARU!" I shouted and he turned around and waved with a grin, his dark blue eyes brimming with happiness. I ran up to him and hugged him. The weird thing is when he did hug me he blushed… Oh well.

"Haru, what are you doing in LA?"

"Well, I joined a band called Vanishing Witches." Haru said simply.

No…. my beloved childhood friend joined my rival band. Their leader Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré stole my song I was gonna sing at the concert—. My thoughts were interrupted by the rest of my confused group calling me.

"Maka who's that, someone you know?" I turned from escaping Haru's grasp to see Kid's face in distraught.

"Everyone this is Haru my childhood friend." I then started to introduce the group.

"Maka, when did you guys meet?" Liz asked me but she really shouldn't have. Just the memory of it made me blush and turn away.

"How about I tell you girls later? I don't feel like telling it right now and Haru better not either or else he'll get it. Got it Haru?" I have to be careful not to let this story out till later it's just too embarrassing.

"G-got it, I know how scary you can really be." Haru said nervously blushing slightly.

"How come you can't tell us now? What's there to hide Maka?" Soul asked curiously.

"Well Maka I'd like to stay and chat with you but I have band practice with Vanishing Witches see you." And with that Haru vanished out into the crowd.

"Maka did he just say Vanishing Witches? Please tell me he didn't." Liz said with an aggravated tone.

"Yeah but anyways we have to go back to the tour bus. Stein and Marie are probably worried about us"

"We also need to work on another song of ours."

We all agreed to go back to our tour bus but when we did we found Stein and Marie together under a blanket with their clothes on the floor.

"OH…..MY…..GODDD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE WE WERE GONE!"Liz shouted basically saying what we all thought.

"Wha—"Stein and Marie groggily moved causing the blanket to fall showing well everything!

Kid and I both shouted "AHH MY EYES THEY BURN! NOW I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!"

"DAMN THEY MUST"VE GOT IT ON WHEN WE WERE GONE! NYHAHAHANYHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" Chrona cried.

"Well I'm gonna… a….. Work on our next song. You guys can deal with this…some other time." I said slowly backing out of the living room into mine.

"Me too may I work with you?" Kid asked seemingly wanting to get out of the living room as soon as possible.

"Alright then come on in then." For some reason this made me happy being alone with Kid being able to share our voices with each other.

Kid Pov

Yes I get to be alone with Maka, we can even write some duets together.

"Shall we begin Kid?" I could see in Maka's eyes determined gaze that looked like she could do anything.

"Here's the plan Maka, you and I will write and when were finished we share and edit." Not even getting her full attention because she's already writing.

After some time to write I see that Maka is already done so she waits until I'm finished to say anything.

"I was thinking it should start like: Where are the people that accused me, the ones that pushed me down and bullied me they are out of sight, can't face me in the light but when they return I'll be stronger." Wow that blew me away I can tell she's very talented in writing.

"Well…." She asked with a hint of anticipation.

"I think it was good except you might want to change this part to: Where are the people that accused me the ones that beat me down and bruised me, they're out of sight can't face me in the light but when the return I'll be stronger." Hoping that was good editing judgment.

"Wow that helped a lot thanks now onward to yours. Let me see it." Maka had her hand out; we accidentally brushed our hands against each other and blushed. She then grasped my notebook skimming through my writing.

"Change: I sat with you in the smoke in the backyard lights to; I breathe with you in the smoke in the backyard lights."

"Now let me sing it, Maka started to sing it when she only heard me sing it once: I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights, we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights. It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, so darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.(Say I'm wrong)In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone. Yeah!

"Well I see we have our two songs." Liz said while walking the once closed door.

"Let's show it to everyone and test it out shall we." Maka said with a sly smirk.

I just nodded my head in agreement and walked with her towards our kitchen.

"Okay I need Patti and Liz to sing this with me. Tsubaki I need you to have the beat of the song." Maka said while going over the lyrics with them. Also she hands Tsubaki her beat paper.

"Start: Where are the people that accused me the ones that beat me down and bruised me, they hide just out of sight can't face me in the light, but when they return I'll be stronger. Maka stopped singing in time to let Liz catch up with her.

"God, I wanna dream again take me where I've never been I wanna go there this time I'm not scared now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me." Maka cut Liz off and started the next verse.

"Sometimes I know it's hard to keep going, but faith is moving on without knowing." Maka stopped and Liz and Patti sung the next verse. "Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny, I wanna take control but I know better."

Maka repeated the verse one again: "God, I wanna dream again take me where I've never been I wanna go there this time I'm not scared now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me."

Maka motioned to Patty to sing the last part: "Forget the fear it's just a crutch, that tries to hold back, and turn your dreams to dust all you need to do is just trust.

Finally instead of only Maka singing the last verse all three of them harmonized. Patti sung a higher octave, Liz sung in a lower octave and Maka stayed the same. "God, I wanna dream again take me where I've never been I wanna go there this time I'm not scared now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me."

"Wow Maka that song was cool where do you come up with that kind of stuff?" Soul asked.

"Well, life I guess. I sometimes get motivated after reading a book and turn the books summary into a song." Maka said simply.

"She really does that, Maka what book did you get it off of this time?" Liz asked plainly like she was used to this already.

"Percy Jackson book 1, I don't like it when Gabe abuses Sally, that jerk. He should go die in a hole alone." Maka said this with a burning fire in her eyes.

"Maka I didn't know you read books. I am amazed you read the whole series." I am truly amazed now I have someone similar to me that like books.

"Kid, did you seriously think I just carried them around just for chopping people? Do you not see me wipe off the blood on the spine for nothing?" Maka said a little agitated.

After our boy band sung for practice we all settled down in the living room (after disinfecting the furniture of course) to relax.

"I'll be back, need to go get an apron to fix lunch." As Maka was getting up, Liz asked her if she could come along.

"Sure Liz, just try anything." Maka head towards her room and Liz at first followed her but made a quick dash to her closet and entered Maka's room with Patti.

"WHAT, I'M NOT WEARING THAT LIZ! PATTI STOP IT HURTS!AHH~ NO DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU TWO!YOU CAN'T BLACKMAIL ME!" The rest of the group heard I had a slight nosebleed just thinking about what they were doing. The rest of the group was in their own worlds.

I heard Maka's door open and she came out wearing a maid outfit that stopped right at her thigh and a mini apron with frills went under her chest. Boots and black garter that clamped to her underwear, in my opinion she looked damn sexy.

"Well tonight's dish is curry with the side of miso soup." Maka said so nicely I thought I was gonna die all the while she gave a little curtsy walking off into the kitchen.

I had the perfect view because my head was laid on the top of the couch. Maka then reached up to get a pot and I got a glimpse of her underwear, lacy black see through so then her bra must be a see through lacy black also. I'm probably blushing like mad but I don't care. I see that Maka is still having difficulties so I go over and help her.

Soul Pov

Why and the hell is Kid's head upside down while he's smirking, blushing, and nose bleeding. I start to follow his gaze and see Maka stretching up to get a pot. I put two and two together and noticed he was looking at her panties. Damn Kid when did you become so perverted towards my Maka? Wait did I just say MY Maka? I think she's cute but I don't like her… do I? I then saw Kid get up and assist the small girl get the pot down. Whenever I see those two together I feel a weird sensation in my stomach, like I can just kill Kid for some reason. What's happening to me? Oh my god I'm in love with Maka!


End file.
